Life's Like This All Over Again!
by SilverTears13
Summary: The whole gang has graduated now (except for Sierra) and they’re moving into James’s and Lily’s houses. Betrayals, proposals, weddings, a baby—and the Marauders as sitters. What next? **The last in the “Life’s Like This” series.**
1. Chapter 1

First, it was "Life's Like This (#1)." Then, it was "Life's still Complicated (a sequel)(#2)." After, it was "MORE Complications!(#3)" And finally, it's  
  
"Life's Like This, All Over Again!"  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys like! A little help about job placements and time. . .  
  
Remus is a photographer *don't ask,* Sirius and James are both aurors *don't contradict me!* Lily and Ali are both journalists for the newspaper *probably still the same Daily Prophet* and Sierra is still at school.  
  
TIME: MWPP times (and if you don't know what that is, you're lost). Everyone (except Sierra) is around 18 years old, but turning 19 soon. And yes, they CAN hire 18 year old aurors if they're smart, ok?? So don't ask.)  
  
Disclaimer: I am very well aware that I don't own anything J.K Rowling-ish, and if I did, I'd be really really lucky and probably I'd be a bazillionaire! So, yeah. I do own, however, the CHARACTERS of Sierra and Ali (No, Als, I don't own you, just the character!) ;-)  
  
Summary: The whole gang has graduated now (except for Sierra) and they're moving into James's and Lily's houses. Betrayals, proposals, weddings, a baby-and the Marauders as sitters. What next? **The last in the "Life's Like This" series.**  
  
  
  
Chapter Numero Uno: Life's Like. . .how?  
  
(Hehe, I'm having fun with languages!)  
  
"Lily! Phone!" Ali's voice came into Lily's ear loudly. Lily groaned. Ali grinned, placed the reciever in Lily's hand and walked off.  
  
"Hello?" Lily said sleepily, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Lil' Red!" It was James, her boyfriend, and pain in the neck at the time.  
  
"What d'you want?" she answered grumpily.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Well, I usually don't have a problem, but my boyfriend seems to think that the appropriate time to call me is at 5 in the morning."  
  
"It is not 5-oh, so it is. Sorry, Lil," James aplogized.  
  
"It's ok. Sorry for snapping at you," Lily said, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Moony has left for work-"  
  
"So he still has a job," Lily confirmed.  
  
"Yeah. He didn't tell anyone about his, er, condition so far."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Padfoot is getting ready for work, I'm all done," James said proudly.  
  
"Oh. So you called."  
  
"Yeah, just to see how you were."  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
"I know that now!"  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"So, hey, today's Friday. How 'bout you ladies come by for dinner? Remus has to stay on an overnight assignment, I dunno, he's taking pictures of some big group that's having a party, so he won't be home 'til around dawn. So, we'll kind of double date. What'd'ya say?"  
  
"Say yes, Lils, say yes!" Ali's voice said.  
  
"Hey!" James and Lily said at the same time.  
  
"What? I want to go!"  
  
"Als, how long were you listening in?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Just now," Ali said truthfully. "I heard our invite. So can we go??"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there."  
  
"Ok, great. 7 sound good?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye, ladies."  
  
"Bye!" Ali called. *click*  
  
"See you. Love ya!" Lily said.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hi!" Lily greeted James at the door. The nippy night air blew past her face as she flung her arms over James.  
  
"Hey, don't knock me down please. . ."  
  
Ali and Sirius smiled and walked inside, calmly, while Lily was still hugging James.  
  
"Dag, Lil, what's up? Seems like you haven't seen me for about 10 years! I just talked to you this morning!" James exclaimed.  
  
Lily pulled back. "Nothing's up. Just feel like being lovable!"  
  
"Oh. Ok then," James said, and they walked in.  
  
"Wow, did you guys cook this?" Ali breathed, gazing at the food on the table.  
  
"Yeah, we did. We're learning," Sirius said seriously. (A/N: Ha, bad, bad pun!)  
  
Ali and Lily gave him a look.  
  
"Ok, ok, so we magicked it. We can't cook for ourselves!" James confessed.  
  
"That's what I thought," the girls said together.  
  
*~*  
  
"So I was thinking about Sierra. We should go down and visit her sometime. It'd be nice," Sirius explained to Ali. They were alone in the living room, the TV was on, but they weren't really watching it.  
  
Ali gazed at her boyfriend. "You really miss her, don't you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet!" Ali said, nuzzling her nose against Sirius's neck. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yes. We'll go visit Sierra. . . as soon as there's a reason to see her, ok? We can't just go for no reason. And she's got to study for her N.E.W.Ts. If we go, she might get a little distracted. Besides," she added affectionately "I like being alone, with you. . .all alone. . ."  
  
Sirius grinned even wider. "Then again, no Sierra isn't a bad thing," he said, his face inching closer to his girlfriend's.  
  
"It just is for Remus," Ali whispered.  
  
"But not for us," Sirius whispered back. They both traded similar smiles and started to kiss deeply. Finally, some alone time!  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is Remus's room," James said. Lily and James were upstairs, and James was giving Lily the new tour.  
  
As Lily and James had been friends and next door neighbors for quite some time now, Lily had been into James's house several times before. But they had changed a lot since Mr. and Mrs. Potter had died.  
  
Lily peered into a room, mostly organized, but a few articles of clothing were thrown around on his bed. "I think," Lily offered "That a room displays the person's personality. This is just typical Remus-neat, tidy, quiet and sensible. . . except for a few things."  
  
They moved onwards to the next room. Good thing James's house had 5 rooms and 3 ½ bathrooms!  
  
"This is where Sirius lives, obviously," James said with a grin, as Lily stepped into Sirius's room.  
  
The whole thing was littered with clothes, stuffed animals, his wand, and a few muggle toys.  
  
"Padfoot's been discovering the Muggle **Toys R Us.** He seems to like it there," James explained.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I dunno if there are Toys R Us's in England, but. . .lets just pretend, ok??)  
  
Lily laughed. James seemed to be studying her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
James grinned sheepishly. "I just love how you laugh."  
  
"I love it how boys use tons of cheesy romantic stuff to get us to love 'em," Lily said.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
They walked on. "This is my room," James said.  
  
Lily's eyebrows shot up. "This can't be your room, James."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's. . .clean, that's why not."  
  
"Oh, I cleaned it before you came over. I didn't want you to think I was messy," James said, showing his adorable sheepish grin again.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "James, honey, I already KNOW you're messy! I lived in the same place as you for 7 years, AND I knew you before then!"  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
"Hey," Lily said, realizing something. "Your door has a lock. No one else's has one. . ."  
  
"I just thought I might want some 'alone time' with my favorite girl, that's all," James said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Which girl?" Lily asked shrewdly.  
  
"Oh she's blonde, blue eyes, really cute in a swimsuit-"  
  
Lily hit James's arm.  
  
James laughed. "The REAL girl I'm talking about has really cool green eyes, and really pretty red hair, and she's about 2 inches shorter than me," he said, measuring with his hands. "Let's see. . . she's almost 19 years old in about 2 months. She's sweet, caring, friendly, and she can punch you really hard in the-"  
  
"Ok, ok, enough with the compliments and kiss me already!" Lily said exasperatedly.  
  
"That can be arranged," James said, pushing the door shut.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I know it probably wasn't what you all expected. . .and sorry it took so long for me to start posting chaps of this!! I probably can't post tomorrow, as I'm starting to head back to the torture chamber **or, what grown-ups call 'school'** *shudder* but I'll try. See y'all later!!! And I have another fic posted now. . .a new Lily/James story!!!!!! Check it out!) 


	2. Chapter 2

*~* ~ Chapter Numero Dos ~ Dunno what to call this  
  
Remus arrived home around 3 in the morning. He opened the door and tried to walk inside quietly, but found that most of the lights were still on. He walked into the living room and found Sirius and Ali, asleep on the couch, arms wrapped around each other.  
  
He smiled and walked upstairs, passing Sirius and James's room. Inside James's room was another sleeping couple, looking snug and warm, curled up together.  
  
Remus went into his room and fell asleep, setting his alarm clock for 8 o'clock.  
  
~***~  
  
8 o'clock  
  
Ali smelt something yummy in the kitchen. "Sirius. Siri. . .wake up," Ali murmured to the sleeping boy next to her.  
  
(A/N: See? Even though they're like, almost 19, I still think of them as **boys and girls**)  
  
"Huh?" Sirius muttered thickly.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Oh," he yawned. "Ok."  
  
Sirius got up, stretched and kissed Ali on the cheek. They walked into the kitchen together, watching Remus cook some breakfast.  
  
"Have a busy night?" he joked.  
  
"Not cool, Moony," Sirius said, frowning.  
  
"What? There was another possible make-out couple in James's room. . ."  
  
"We were NOT making out."  
  
"Oh, so it was more than that, eh?" Remus insisted, laughing.  
  
"Nuh-uh! We just weren't making out!"  
  
"Sirius, yes we were," Ali pointed out.  
  
"Oh. We WERE making out, then," Sirius confirmed.  
  
Remus and Ali both sighed and rolled their eyes.  
  
"How d'you put up with him, Als?" Remus asked.  
  
"I dunno. I think I only keep him cuz he's such a good kisser," Ali said.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
*~*  
  
"JAMES," Lily said loudly.  
  
"What now?" James mumbled.  
  
"Get up," Lily ordered. "I think everyone else is. And Ali and I weren't supposed to stay the night!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Ali and I have to WORK. We don't get weekends off. As a matter of fact, I do believe that you're working today as well?"  
  
"Oh, crud, you're right!"  
  
James jumped out of bed and pulled out some non-wrinkly clothes, changed and headed downstairs with Lily.  
  
"Hey, Moony, can I get a cup of coffee, please?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
James sat down hurridly buttered some toast. Remus handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ali!" Lily said "We've gotta go!"  
  
"Why?" Ali replyed, happy in the company of her boyfriend. Lily gave her a look.  
  
"Oh, jeez! You're right! Sorry, boys, we've gotta go, we're running late!" Ali yelped, scarfing down some bread and kissing Sirius on the cheek. "See you later!"  
  
"Bye!" Sirius called as she rushed out the door.  
  
"Have a good day," Lily said to James, kissing him softly. "See ya."  
  
"You too. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Lily ran out the door back home so she could quickly get ready as James Dissaparated.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, um, Padfoot? Moony? I need to talk to you guys. . ." James began uncomfortably after work.  
  
They were eating dinner and usually they talked about their day.  
  
"Yo, shoot, man," Sirius said, nawing on some chicken.  
  
James took a deep breath. "I'm thinking about poppin' the question," he said quickly.  
  
Remus spat out his soda. "You what?"  
  
"Pop the question? To who?" Sirius asked, trying to clean up what he had also spit out.  
  
"To a moose, Padfoot," James said sarcastically.  
  
When Sirius looked downright confused, James clarified for him "To Lily! DUH!"  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"So, you're going to ask her? When?" Remus wanted to know.  
  
"Well, I want to ask her. But I'm not sure if I should, you know? I mean. . .what if she's not ready? She's not even 19 yet."  
  
"You are."  
  
"But she's not. And you know she likes to feel ready about EVERYTHING."  
  
"True. . ."  
  
"How about," Sirius offered "I get Ali to talk to her. Find out if she's ready or not."  
  
"Well. . .I would, but then I'd feel like I was cheating or something. I mean, I'd know what she'd say to me before I even asked her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just wanted to let you guys know."  
  
"Cool, dude."  
  
*~*  
  
"So, what would you do if James proposed?" Ali asked her friend.  
  
The two girls were sitting cross-legged on Lily's bed, talking as if they were still at Hogwarts, still 15 years old, still gossiping about the latest.  
  
"I dunno. I mean, I love him and all. . .but am I ready?" Lily answered.  
  
"You should know!" Ali responded.  
  
Lily smiled. "Yeah, I am ready. And this is JAMES we're talking about. This isn't gonna happen for a long time."  
  
"I dunno," Ali said with a smile "people can surprise you."  
  
*~*  
  
(A/N: Just to clarify, Sirius DIDN'T ask Ali to ask Lily, this is just a coincidence... Quell Coincedence!)  
  
A few weeks later. . .  
  
"Hello?" Lily said. The phone had rung.  
  
"Lily," James said into the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey James," Lily said good-naturedly, continuing to paint her nails. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and neck.  
  
"Um, hi. . .A-are you busy to-tonight?"  
  
"Uh, no I don't think so."  
  
"Good. Er, d'you want to go out somewhere?"  
  
"Sure!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Cool, er, we're going somewhere nice, so dress up, ok? I'll pick you up around. . .7?" James said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, ok. And James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok? You seem kind of-"  
  
"I'm fine," James said quickly. "See you at 7?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye! Love you!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. See ya."  
  
~*~*~*~*~end of call*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what's happening?" Ali asked.  
  
"James and I are going out tonight," Lily said simply.  
  
"Oh." The girls continued to do their nails, until Lily looked up again.  
  
"James sounded. . .odd."  
  
"Really?" Ali asked. She grinned. Sirius had told her what James planned to do, and she had kept her word of not telling Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I dunno why though."  
  
"Oh my gosh! We've got to get you ready!" Ali cried. She pulled her friend's arm into the large walking closet and started trying to match her up with some cute clothes.  
  
"Als, what-what are you doing?" Lily yelped.  
  
"You've got to look nice!"  
  
"But this is just a normal date!"  
  
"Well, you never know!" Ali said desperately.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't argue with me Miss Evans!" Ali snapped 'Soon to be Mrs. Potter,' she couldn't help thinking.  
  
(A/N: More later!  
  
If anyone cares, school was. . .ok, actually. I like being a 8th grader!!!  
  
My friend is being a butt because he promised to do something and now he's bailing on everyone so yeah.  
  
And my other friend, who wants to be unnamed, is on the phone with me now and she says hi even though she doesn't go on this site cuz it has HP and she doesn't like it **gasp** I know, but she's cool anyways.  
  
This other friend of mine is at football and he is yucky. That's all I have to say. But now, he's not yucky. So yeah. And I'm hyper, so I think I'm going to upload this now. Byeeeeee, SilverTears13  
  
WAAAAIIIITTT Ok, umm. . .false alarm I'm going to da fair in a few days. . .cuz I want to. And I'm going with Heather **person who wants to be un named**, Kristen *this other chic*, Garrett **the bailing dude** and Mikko **The other yucky football dude* and so yeah, but oops, I said Heather's name! OH OH I did it again!!! OOPS, I did it again! Oh no, I have quoted Britany Spears, I'm audi! BYYEEEE!!!!)~ And I don't think I was upoossed to name my friends. . .oh well. 


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~ Surprise, surprise  
  
"Wow," James breathed as Lily descended down the stairs.  
  
Lily smiled and blushed. Ali had found her a really great dress. It was navy blue and shiny, short, but had extra pieces of spiraling material cascading downwards. Ali had applied a light tint of blue to Lily's eyes and had given her some dark red lipstick with gloss. Lily's nails were pained a dark blue shade and had some decos on them.  
  
But it was Lily's hair that made her stand out. Ali had magically cut it (don't worry, she could magically grow it out, back to normal, too.) Her hair was tapered, with the first cut up to her chin and the longest cut up to her shoulders. (I hope you guys know what tapered hair is. My hair is tapered now, I just cut it!) She had blonde highlights in her hair as well.  
  
(A/N: One more A/N thing. If any of you have the J-14 February issue, on page 87, Lily's hair is like Beverly Mitchell's is.)  
  
"Like my hair?" Lily asked uncertainly.  
  
"I love it. I mean. . .wow, it's. . .short. I mean, shorter. It looks really great," James said, not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
"Wait, we have to go outside first."  
  
"Why? Aren't we just Apparating there?" Lily asked blankly.  
  
"Nope. I have a different mode of transportation!" James said excitedly. They walked outside and Lily gasped when she noticed a car parked outside.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go!" James said, jumping into the driver's seat.  
  
"Um, James? D'you know how to drive?" Lily asked, worried.  
  
"No, but how hard can it be? And I've got magic to help stop us if we get out of control. C'mon, Lils," he pleaded.  
  
"Er, ok. . ." Lily sat in the car and gripped the seat tightly, also securing her seat belt. 'I dunno why I'm doing this!' she thought.  
  
James started and then stopped. Started and stopped. Started and stopped.  
  
"H-ey. I-think-I-'m-get-ting-the hang-of-t-his!" James said, joliting the breaks and accelerator.  
  
"Jam-es, stop-th-e-ca-r!" Lily ordered. He stopped. "What?"  
  
"Out!"  
  
James sighed.  
  
"We're switching seats."  
  
Lily and James swapped seats and Lily drove this time. And she actually drove right.  
  
"Why did you want a car to begin with?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to try it out. And I'm just renting it. AND, you're Muggle Born, so I figured you'd know how to work it."  
  
"Yeah, well. . .ok, I guess. Now, where are we going?" Lily said.  
  
*~*  
  
After they had dinner, James looked nervous again. They were sitting around, talking and James knew it was time to ask.  
  
"Erm. . .Lily? I have a question for you," he began awkwardly.  
  
"Ok, shoot," Lily said. She was all smiles, she loved spending time with James, of course. She wondered what could have gotten him so nervous all of the sudden.  
  
James pulled a small box out of his pocket and Lily froze. 'Oh my gosh. . .is that what I think it is?'  
  
He popped it open and it revealed a ring. Slowly, he got down on one knee in front of her and asked,  
  
"Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ha! Ooh, I dunno, I just wanted to leave you all with a cliffy.  
  
WILL LILY ACCEPT THE RING (don't be nieve now. . .she might decide otherwise. . .or not.)? WILL JAMES HURL? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH SIRIUS/ALI, SIERRA/REMUS???? TUNE IN TOMORROW FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF. . . LIFE'S LIKE THIS, ONCE AGAIN!!)  
  
Oh yeah!! AND THANKS soooo much reviewers!!!!!!! Heheheh note to Lady Lillian - we'll see. . .  
  
Sorry I never post. . .school can be tough and I'm trying to finish all my homework so I can actually pull off good grades this year! Byeeeeee~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~ Answer me ( I dunno why I'm calling it this)  
  
Lily stared, stunned at her boyfriend of 3 years and friend for all her life.  
  
"Lily. . .this would be the part where you say 'Yes' or 'No.' Choose one," James said anxiously. He didn't feel nervous anymore, just apprehensive.  
  
Lily looked unsure. "I do think so," she said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***I just had to let that sink in***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." James looked crestfallen. "I understand," he said, looking down.  
  
Lily gazed and him and slowly smiled. "James," she said softly. "I was kidding."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lily giggled. "Of COURSE I'll marry you! FINALLY you asked me!" She hugged him profusely, laughing like mad.  
  
"Really?" James asked mildly, a smile creeping back on his face.  
  
"Do you want me to repeat it? YES! I said YES!" Lily said happily.  
  
"I must be dreaming," James said, dazed.  
  
"Nope. It's reality. And James, you should know me by now. You didn't think I'd turn you down, did you?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure if you felt ready. I mean, we're really young."  
  
"I know, but age doesn't matter here. We've known each other long enough."  
  
"Good!" James grinned.  
  
Lily beamed at him. "I can't wait to tell Ali!"  
  
"Uh, actually, Ali already knows," he said sheepishly, sitting down in his proper chair again.  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius told her."  
  
Lily frowned at him "So everyone knew but me? How rude." She smiled again. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
James grinned. "You know I feel the same way."  
  
*~*  
  
"Wonder when they'll be back," Ali said, checking her watch. She was sprawled out on the couch, filing her nails.  
  
Sirius was peering outside the window past the curtains. Remus was spying through the door window.  
  
"What HAVE you guys been staring at for the past hour?" she demanded, watching where the boys were looking.  
  
"Lily and James," Sirius grunted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They've been back for a long time. But they're too busy snogging in that car," Remus said desractedly.  
  
"And you guys are SPYING on them?" Ali said defensively. She got up and yanked the curtains out of Sirius's hands and closed the blinds on the window.  
  
"Enough. Both of you," she said sternly glowering at them all. Sirius and Remus looked put out.  
  
"You guys can't spy on them. That's mean. They deserve some privacy."  
  
"How come you didn't say that when they were all spying on me and you?" Sirius pointed out. He sat on the couch and pulled Ali into his lap.  
  
"I did! But Lily and James are like, engaged now. Leave them alone," she said softly, defending her best friend.  
  
"Ok, ok," Remus added, sitting down on the chair near them. Sirius kissed Ali and Ali kissed back.  
  
"Aw, you guys are digusting. I'm so outta here," he said stiffly, walking away.  
  
"He misses Sierra. I can tell," Sirius murmured.  
  
"I know. I think we all do."  
  
(A/N: My writing efforts have been placed on hold for a while, I'm really sorry. I think lately, I've not been feeling really inspiered, and plus I'm totally busy. I promise I'll try and write more. . .sooner. . .but please please please! Don't lose interest! It'll get better! I swear! TT4N!) 


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~ Dude! I'm outta ideas!  
  
"Wow, my best friend is actually getting married. That's so cool!" Ali yelped as soon as Lily walked in the door, sometime around dawn.  
  
(A/N: Hehehe. . .what WERE they doing in that car?? Hehehee, j/k)  
  
"Yeah," Lily said, grinning, showing off the ring on her finger.  
  
"You are sooo lucky!"  
  
"To have a guy like me, right?" James interjected, walking into the room.  
  
Lily kissed him gently. "'Course."  
  
Ali smiled. She was really and truly happy for Lily and James. Sirius walked in.  
  
"Well, Remus is gone," he said gleefully.  
  
"Where?" Ali asked.  
  
"He's gone to Hogwarts. School's over in about a week, he'll stay at a hotel in Hogsmeade 'til then. He wants to see Sierra and he wants to tell her the news. We'll have to go down there in about 4 days to see her graduation anyways."  
  
"So it's just us for a week, huh?" James asked.  
  
"Yup!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, we SO have to plan for the wedding! Ok, so, like, Lils, we're going to have to get down to Diagon Alley right away and choose your dress. . ." Ali was talking rather rapidly, pushing Lily into the next room and shutting the door. Lily only had time to shoot James and Sirius a dazed look before she dissapeared into the room.  
  
"So, our wittle Prongise is getting married, eh?" Sirius teased. "I remember when we first got you two together. . ."  
  
"Oh, give me a break," James groaned, but he laughed and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Thanks man."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For just. . .being my friend. We wouldn't be getting married if it wasn't for you or Ali or Remus or Sierra. You guys made all the difference," James said quietly.  
  
"What are friends for?" Sirius said back, hugging his best friend.  
  
(A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooo frikin lazzzzyyyy so I'm not going to write in Sierra's graduation. We're speeding up time now. . .so there's gonna be a lot of jumps.)  
  
*~*  
  
A few weeks later. . .  
  
"So, when's the date for this thing?" Petunia asked over the phone. Lily had called her big sister, trying to forget all their past differences. She was her sister after all, and, regardless of how Petunia treated her, Lily still loved her. Or show she thought.  
  
"It's in exactly two months. August 27," Lily said patiently.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll have to see if I can come. I'll have to ask Vernon, you know, my husband-"  
  
"You have a husband?" Lily asked in disbeief.  
  
"'Course I do!" Petunia snapped. "We got married last year."  
  
"Oh. Ok. . ." Lily tried not to let this sentence sting her. "How come I didn't know about it?" she asked catiously.  
  
"Because! OBVIOUSLY, I didn't want you to know about it!"  
  
"But I'm your sister!" Lily argued.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes!" Petunia countered. "Sorry, but my husband AND ME, don't like to consort with. . .freaks of your nature. We like NORMAL lives, thank you very much."  
  
Lily breathed out hard. "All right, well, if you'd still like to come-"  
  
"Maybe, I said! I'll have to see if I can fit 'freaks' in my calandar!" Petunia yelled.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just show up or not. I don't even care if you come anymore. You do know Mum and Dad would have wanted us to get along better, and I always tried to, but nooooo. That's the last time I ask you do to anything!" Lily said hotly, slamming the reciever down.  
  
"Horrible. . .cruel. . .snobby brat. . ." Lily was muttering when James walked into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, carelessly wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
  
"Petunia," Lily fumed. "Is that little brat giving you a hard time again? Just leave her alone, Lils, don't invite her. She's not worth it."  
  
"I already did invite her! Let me go!" she said, fighting her way out of James's arms.  
  
James looked startled at her fiery temper.  
  
"We've got a lot to do before this wedding!" Lily snapped, shoving a bunch of papers into a file folder. "I'm trying to go to work, find a place for us to live, plan our wedding and invite everyone in two months! You're not even helping! I have a huge article to write for the Prophet, and I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now!"  
  
Lily started to walk out the door, but James stuck a hand out and shut it.  
  
"Get out of the way, Potter!" Lily yelled. James glared at her and backed down.  
  
"What's your problem, Lils?" he asked severely. "You never call me Potter anymore. You're not leaving 'til we solve this problem. And I AM helping, what are you talking about? Two months for this is perfect timing, quit worrying!"  
  
"You don't worry about anything, ever! James, grow-up! This is the real world, and if you want to get married, you've got to know what you're doing- "  
  
"I DO know what I'm doing!" James shouted.  
  
"No, it doesn't seem like you do!" Lily screamed back.  
  
"So what are you saying? You- you don't want to marry me anymore? Is that what's going on here?" James yelled.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Lily bellowed.  
  
"I don't ask you to do anything around here you know!" James howled. "It's not like I ask you to do much!"  
  
"Not ask me to do much?" Lily shouted defensively. "Pff, you asked me to marry you, didn't you?!"  
  
James immediately dropped his angry pose.  
  
Lily glared at him once more, and them stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Ouch," James said weakly.  
  
His fiancee's words had stung. Obviously, it seemed as though the wedding was off.  
  
Fights. Break-ups. Make-ups.  
  
"Not this again," James moaned.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry!! As one a few readers have already pointed out, I never do anything easily. You know me!! There HAS to be SOME kind of twist!!!! Welp, read more later!) 


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 7 ~ (A/N: Now remember, Sierra's back now. Graduation was like, one week ago, and so now, Sierra's back.)  
  
  
  
"So, no more wedding?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No more wedding," James said darkly. His face was resting in his hands and he sighed.  
  
"Where is she?" Remus asked.  
  
"I dunno. Ali hasn't seen her, I haven't seen her, no one has."  
  
"And you're not more worried?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus.  
  
"I AM worried!" James exclaimed, forcing his head back up. "But there's nothing I can do to find her, so I'm just going to let her come back on her own!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, calm down," Remus said soothingly.  
  
Just then, Sierra ran into the room. "You guys! Come quick!" she called.  
  
It was still weird to have Sierra popping in and out of their house, as she had decided to live with Ali and Lily, so it took a while for the Marauders to move.  
  
"NOW!" she bellowed, running into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius moaned as her followed her. Sierra picked up a piece of parchment on the ground.  
  
"An owl just came from Lily," she said softly. James snatched it immediately and he read:  
  
Dear James,  
  
I know that what I said was really harsh and you're probably still mad at me and that's ok. I'm still a little mad at you though, so you've got to let me cool down a bit. You're lucky I'm writing this.  
  
Anyway, I'm staying with a cousin in the mean time, and I'm fine. I just didn't want to go back home and have to talk to everyone about this, I needed some alone time. If you need to reach me, I'm obviously still going to be going to work, so you can contact me there.  
  
~Lily~  
  
He breathed out a sigh of relief . "Well, at least she's talking to me again."  
  
"Geez, she's so cold," Remus noted.  
  
James shrugged. "She's pissed," he said. "I think we know that, Smart One," Sirius said.  
  
They all sat in silence for a while. Then, James broke it.  
  
"You guys," he said, a smile creeping along his face "I have an idea."  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yeah, I realize that was horribly short and horrible itself! But I think you'll like the next chapter, it's pretty sweet! **took me a long time to write**  
  
I'm supposed to give a shout out to my CREW. . .so here we go:  
  
ABBEY (allo allo, Abster!) , Heather (peek-a-boo, I found you!) , Mikko (You're not mad a tme, right? GOOD. . .butthole. . .*grins*) , Garrett (Check your email, boy, c'mon! ;-)) , Sandra (Hola!) and Dara (Yo yo **please don't hurt me** and. . .we need to put on another puppet show!)  
  
BUH BYE!!!!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: DUDES! Omg, I LOVE this chapter that I wrote, I'm so proud of myself. . .I love this song cuz it makes me want to cry. . .anyways, read it! AND beware. . .this chapter is LOADED with flashbacks.)  
  
~********~ Means it's a flashback  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~  
  
Lily plopped down on her chair and gazed out the window. Her office was dimly lit and only a shaft of light fell in. Slowly, she brought her head to look at her desk. It surprised her when she noticed a cassette tape lying gently on top. Curious, she picked it up, studying it. She hesitated, then pushed the tape into her small tape player she kept there. As soon as she pressed play, she closed her eyes because they began to water. His voice filled the air, singing a sweet song. HIS voice. Her James.  
  
  
  
Remember when we never needed each other  
  
The best of friends like  
  
Sister and brother  
  
We understood  
  
We'd never be  
  
alone  
  
~*********~  
  
"What happens when we get older at Hogwarts? What'll happen then?" young Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I reckon you'll have a boyfriend and I'll have a girlfriend," young James said, thinking.  
  
"What if my boyfriend dumps me?" Lily said sadly.  
  
"Then I'll beat him up for you," James said, smiling.  
  
Lily grinned. "You're the best, James!" she squealed, hugging him.  
  
"What if you dump your boyfriend. And he wants you back. Then what would you do?" James asked.  
  
"I would wait 'til he does the right thing. You know, something sweet," Lily responded.  
  
"Like.what?" James questioned.  
  
"Well.you know how on movies and stuff, couples always have, like, their song? It'd be really cute if a boy would sing their song to their girlfriend. I'd love it if a guy sang to me, it'd be so sweet! If a guy sang to me, no matter what guy, I'd definitly fall for them!"  
  
"Huh. Really.well, I'll keep that in mind then."  
  
Lily giggled. "Very funny, James."  
  
~*******~  
  
  
  
Those days are gone now and  
  
I want you so much  
  
~*****~  
  
I narrow my eyes at her and dive on her, tickling her so hard that I'm not sure if she's laughing anymore. She gasps for breath when I stop, her cheeks flushed red, laying on the floor on her back. I am sitting up, but for some reason. . .I'm not so up anymore. I'm leaning in towards her. . .oh, crap, screw this whole instinct thing! I know I'm about to kiss her, which is what I want more than anything, but she'll get even more mad at me, which is everything I DON'T want. But she isn't fighting back as my mouth is centimeters from hers. She's actually waiting there, not breaking my eye contact. She looks anxious. I make my final move and I can feel her warm lips on mine, just how it used to be. I'm not entierly sure I should be doing this, but she's kissing me back, which must mean it's ok. . .right?  
  
Oh, what the hell.  
  
~*****~  
  
  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
  
  
Lily had left work as soon as she had heard this song James had recorded for her. She got home, and then remembered Sierra would be there. "Lily?" Sierra asked, walking in. "I Heard the door, I thought it was one of the guys. . .what are you doing here?"  
  
Lily looked as if she was about to cry again. She sat down stiffly. "Aw, Lils, c'mon, what's wrong?" Sierra murmured as she gave her friend a hug. Lily let a few tears fall.  
  
  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard  
  
So fast  
  
This time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
Ooh oohh yeah  
  
Lily tried sending a bunch of owls next door. 'I know James is home today. Why isn't he answering my owls? Doesn't he care anymore? Well, I guess, after all I've put him through. . .' she thought.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
James pulled the notes off of the owl's leg and sent him off again. He left them all on the counter without glancing at them. He smiled slightly. "I knew she's come around," he muttered happily.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
I hear your voice and start to tremble   
  
~******~  
  
"James, sweetie," she whispered seducively into his ear. "C'mon." She let her mouth reach his ear and she bit lightly. Everyone in the room exchanged amused smiles. James grinned, but of course, no one saw this. "C'mon, out of bed. . ." she continued to say softly. Then, "OUT, NOW!!!!!!!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. James jumped out immediately, rubbing his ear.  
  
"Geez, Lils, you don't have to yell!" he snapped as everyone laughed.  
  
Lily giggled and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Sorry, but you weren't getting up!"  
  
James grumbled as he pulled on his black graduation robes. "Still," he muttered.  
  
"Aww, really, I am sorry," Lily said seriously.  
  
~*****~  
  
Brings back the child that  
  
I resemble  
  
~******~ "I told you they couldn't stay away from each other for one frikin' second," Sirius said, somewhat triumphantly.  
  
James grinned and said, "Well, how d'you expect me to stay away from this beauty?"  
  
Lily smiled faintly and traces of pink could be seen on her cheeks. But she regained herself.  
  
"And you want me to stay away from this handsome prince? C'mon, what d'you expect from me?" Lily said, pinching James's cheek and making him give his puppy dog look. Sirius pretended to hurl.  
  
~*******~  
  
  
  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
  
~******~  
  
". . .And I know it's not your fault. . .but I just. . .I think we need to put this whole thing on pause for a while," Lily finished.  
  
James a gazing at her with a lot of mixed emotions in his eyes. "So, we're just friends?" he said tonelessly.  
  
"Yeah. I just want to start over."  
  
~*****~  
  
  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
  
  
Lily had gone up to her room and locked herself in. James suddenly Apparated into the kitchen, where Sierra stood, chopping up some vegetables for dinner.  
  
"James!" she cried.  
  
"Shhh, quiet Sier," James whispered.  
  
Sierra grinned.  
  
"She's in her room," she hinted.  
  
James winked.  
  
He walked upstairs and heard his own voice in song coming room behind a room with closed doors. 'Aww, she's even listneing to my tape again!' he thought.  
  
Falling so hard  
  
So fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
~******~  
  
James was still embarrassed he hadn't thought before entering Lily's dorm.  
  
"Yo, Prongs."  
  
He couldn't face Lily, and he really didn't know why.  
  
"Prongs.earth to Prongs."  
  
What did this mean? All this guilt and sorrow towards a girl?  
  
"Prongs! Helloooooo."  
  
What? Are you saying I like Lily or something? James debated with himself. 'I can't fall for my best friend!'  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
~*****~  
  
  
  
James sighed and readied himself. 'Here goes," he muttered to himself. He pushed open the door and began to sing along softy to the music, gazing at the girl laying on her bed in front of him.  
  
"Ooh, I wanna say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight. . ."  
  
Lily heard but she didn't believe. 'I can't turn around,' she thought. 'I can't face him. . .but. . .'  
  
"Just need you to know  
  
I don't wanna live this life  
  
I don't wanna say good bye.  
  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life," James sang out playfully, grinning.  
  
Lily turned. Lily's green eyes crashed into his brown ones.  
  
Suddenly, they were hugging, Lily trying hard not to cry. "I'm so sorry I got mad at you James," she whispered.  
  
"It's alright. I guess I wasn't being too mature, was I?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled weakly. "So you're not all that mature. Big deal. You never were and you never will be. And that's what I love about you," she whispered.  
  
James grinned.  
  
  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
~****~  
  
Silently, the two walked from the room, ditching their sleeping friends. Lily giggled when they were out of the room.  
  
"G'morning," she murmured happily.  
  
"Good morning to you, Miss Evans," James answered back. Lily grinned.  
  
"Did you see Sirius and Ali?"  
  
"Duh," James said, laughing quietly. "They're kind of hard to miss, don't you think?"  
  
"I think it great that Sirius's found someone. I mean, it'll leave more time for us," Lily whispered mischievously. They both grinned face-to- face, and James dipped Lily down while she wrapped her arms around his neck. James leaned in to kiss her, as did Lily to him, when they heard a noise coming from they room they'd just left. They both tilted their heads and saw their three friends emerging from the bedroom.  
  
~*****~  
  
How did I fall in love you?  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
~****~  
  
"Do you think we've changed since we got girlfriends?" Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
Remus and James traded glances. "Dunno," they both answered.  
  
The young men were all hushed for a few moments, and then Sirius said quietly, "Let's swear that we'll never let a girl change us. I mean, you know what I mean. Remember when James first liked Lily and we reminded him of our ex'gf's?" Sirius said, pointedly to Remus. "And then we remembered -pranks failing, girls no longer targets.etc.? Well, let's just promise this, ok? We'll never let any girl come in between our friendship."  
  
"Yeah, man. Marauders forever," James added, sticking a fist in the middle.  
  
"Marauders forever," Remus repeated, piling his fist onto James's.  
  
"Marauders for life," Sirius said, crashing the three fists together.  
  
~*****~  
  
  
  
Everything's changed  
  
We never knew. . .  
  
  
  
"Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
Lily stared, stunned at her boyfriend of 3 years and friend for all her life.  
  
"Lily. . .this would be the part where you say 'Yes' or 'No.' Choose one," James said anxiously. He didn't feel nervous anymore, just apprehensive.  
  
Lily looked unsure. "I do think so," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh." James looked crestfallen. "I understand," he said, looking down.  
  
Lily gazed and him and slowly smiled. "James," she said softly. "I was kidding."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lily giggled. "Of COURSE I'll marry you! FINALLY you asked me!" She hugged him profusely, laughing like mad.  
  
How did I fall  
  
in love. . .  
  
. . .With. . .  
  
. . .You?. .   
  
(A/N: OMG, I'm done writing this chapter!! I give full tribute to the Backstreet Boys, since this song is by them. **phew** I, like, got the Black and Blue cd and heard this song and was like, OMG OMG OMG, I've sooo got to write this down! And it was sooo frikin hard to write down like, a thought I had in my head on the compu! But I did it! I really hope you guys like this chapter. . . . I realize it's never going to be as good as the vision in my head is, but I tried! REVIEW!) 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N:  
  
I just want to APOLOGIZE soooooooooo much for not uploading forever. I'm a bad citizen! **That's something I keep on saying..dunno why** Well anyways, I kinda had writers' block, I dunno how this chapter is going to turn out. . .so I'd better start writing!)  
  
  
  
"So the wedding's back on!" Sierra cried, as James and Lily both emerged a few minutes later from Lily's room. They were laughing and holding hands, like they should be.  
  
Lily nodded. Sierra grinned and began to scribble on some parchment.  
  
"Who're you writing to?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus!" Sierra said.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few hours later after the crew reunited, Lily and James were left alone to make plans. They had exactly 1 month and 2 weeks left for this thing, so they had to hurry!  
  
1 month 2 weeks to go. . .  
  
"Oh my god! Look at this dress! Isn't it BEAUTIFUL?" Lily asked, shoving a magazine towards Ali and Sierra. They gasped.  
  
"Totally," Ali breathed.  
  
The three girls were looking through a catalog of bride's dresses, sitting at the table of James's house.  
  
  
  
The three guys, however, weren't having much luck flipping through a magazine of suits. James was flopped in a huge chair, a bored expression on his face as he attempted to choose something to wear for his big day. The other guys were supposed to choose clothes as well, as Sirius was best man and Remus was to be and usher. Sirius picked up another magazine and tilted his head, pulling the catalog up vertically.  
  
"Dude, this is a girl's job! Who cares what we wear?" Remus moaned, glancing over James's shoulder.  
  
"We care," Sierra said behind him. She pulled his head back and gave him a kiss.  
  
"James, isn't this the most beautiful dress you've ever seen?" Lily gushed.  
  
"Lils, you'd look nice is anything you wore," James said sweetly.  
  
"Awww," Sierra and Ali both said.  
  
"Nice one," Sirius said, giving James a high-five. "What a way to win the ladies' hearts."  
  
Lily grinned. "Alrighty then!" she said happily.  
  
1 month to go. . .  
  
Things were starting to get a little frantic. Lily had asked for time off work, and being the great worker she was, she got it. James had to ask for time off too, but they only could give him 2 weeks.  
  
So in the evenings, Lily and James sat at tables, calling caterers and party people and family and friends and dress fitters and shoe shops and places like that.  
  
While James was at work, Lily drafted out formal wedding invitations, and sent them all by owl post.  
  
"Geez, this is hard," she muttered.  
  
2 weeks to go. . .  
  
Now things were really getting hectic.  
  
Lily was walking back and forth between cleaning the house up and reciting who was going to be doing what, while James tried fixing anything wrong with the house.  
  
"So Remus, Fletcher, and your cousins, Andy and Matt are going to be ushers," Lily called over her shoulder, entering the bathroom and picking up the clothes that littered it.  
  
"My other cousin, Justin is going to be the ring dude," James said, whizzing by her, heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Ring Barrer!" Lily snapped correctivly.  
  
"Right," James called back.  
  
Lily scurried to the phone. "And my cousin Madison is going to be the flower girl!" she yelled. "James! Have we called the dress place?"  
  
In the kitchen, James slapped his forehead. "Yeah! We have to go over there tomorrow! I totally forgot!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shouted back. "It's ok!"  
  
They both ran into the living room.  
  
"Alright, and they bridesmaids' are, of course, Sierra and Ali."  
  
"And our best man is Sirius," James added.  
  
"And the bride and groom are US!" Lily finished.  
  
James smiled and kissed her. "That's right."  
  
1 week, 6 days left. . .  
  
  
  
Lily let the assistants fit her into a lovely white dress. It was kind of a halter top type dress, with a long veil down the back and criss-cross tying in the back.  
  
Next to her, Ali and Sierra were being fit into their bridesmaids' dresses. They looked exactly like Lily's except they didn't have veils on them.  
  
(A/N: Aren't bridesmaids' dresses and the bride's dresses supposed to be different colors? Oh well. They're not.)  
  
  
  
In the next door room, the men were being fitted into their clothes.  
  
James tilted his head, studying himself. He slicked back his hair. "I look hot," he declared.  
  
Sirius pushed into the mirror next to him. "Nuh-uh, I look hotTER," he claimed.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. Then he voiced something. "You guys. What ever happened to Peter?"  
  
James and Sirius looked at him. "I dunno," Sirius answered mildly.  
  
"I invited him to the wedding, but he never RSVPed, so. . . yeah." James said.  
  
*~*  
  
They didn't know that far away, darkness was lurking.  
  
"A wedding? Why would I want to go to a wedding?" a high voice snapped.  
  
"My lord, it is James Potter and Lily Evans whom are to be wed," another voice said.  
  
And out of the black, the high voice laughed.  
  
  
  
(A/N: And I'm leaving you guys here!!! ( MUAHHAA hope that as good. . .just something to get you hooked on again, I hope. . .anyways, I KNOW STUFF!  
  
I learned this thing. If someone says the word 'crazy' then you go:  
  
Crazy? I was crazy once.  
  
They put me in a round room and told me to sit n a corner.  
  
Took me three years to figure out there was no corner.  
  
I died there. They burried me 6 ft. under.  
  
There were worms, lots of worms. They tickled me like crazy. .  
  
Crazy? I was crazy once!  
  
HEHE and then you say it all over again and again and again. . .HAH  
  
Ok, I'm audi. BYEEEEEEE. . .and don't forget to review! I want more reviews!!!!) 


	9. Chapter 9 FINALLY!

A/N: Wow. I haven't been here for a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LOOOONNNGGGGGG time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I have to say I'm SOOOOOOO sorry to each and every one of you who've ever reviewed my story. I also have to say a huge thanks to a reader who was sweet enough to actually EMAIL me and ask me to keep on going!!! AwWwWw!! I swear that was the nicest thing in the world. Anyways, I'll chit chat after thins chappie, let's get on with the story!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, you all know the drill. I don't own any of this. . .don't need to remind me that I'm not a jillionaire in England!!!!!!  
  
PREVIOUSLY on "Life's Like This All Over Again!" . . . . . . . ( a quick reminder to what's been happening. . .)  
  
"So the wedding's back on!" Sierra cried, as James and Lily both emerged a few minutes later from Lily's room. They were laughing and holding hands, like they should be.  
  
*~*  
  
They both ran into the living room.  
  
"Alright, and they bridesmaids' are, of course, Sierra and Ali."  
  
"And our best man is Sirius," James added.  
  
"And the bride and groom are US!" Lily finished.  
  
James smiled and kissed her. "That's right."  
  
*~*  
  
Lily let the assistants fit her into a lovely white dress. It was kind of a halter top type dress, with a long veil down the back and criss-cross tying in the back.  
  
*~*  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. Then he voiced something. "You guys. What ever happened to Peter?"  
  
James and Sirius looked at him. "I dunno," Sirius answered mildly.  
  
"I invited him to the wedding, but he never RSVPed, so. . . yeah." James said.  
  
*~*  
  
They didn't know that far away, darkness was lurking.  
  
"A wedding? Why would I want to go to a wedding?" a high voice snapped.  
  
"My lord, it is James Potter and Lily Evans whom are to be wed," another voice said.  
  
And out of the black, the high voice laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK!!! NOW THE STORY SHALL BEGIN!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A huge crowd was gathered outside James's large back yard. Pretty flowers decorated the deck and gazebo and the long wooden tables were laiden with soft, pastel colored petals.  
  
The guests were all chowing down on all sorts of yummy treats, while talking, laughing, singing and dancing. All at once, a wizard-priest entered the clearing and declared "It is time to begin!" (A/N: Hey, there can be wizard priests if I want there to be!)  
  
All the people there scurried quickly into seats set out for them on either side of a blood red carpet squishing the grass. James practically ran up to the alter, trying to stand next to the priest, though he was quiet nervous.  
  
'What if she says no?' he thought. 'What if she changes her mind and decides that she doesn't love me?? That she loves Lucius Malfoy instead?' 'Now, now, James,' James fought with himself. 'That's just nuts. Get a hold of yourself!'  
  
Sirius stood on the other side of the alter and priest, feeling sympathy towards his best friend, who looked as if he was just about ready to throw up. 'And we thought that a girl could never change us,' Sirius thought, laughing to himself. 'Boy, we were really kidding ourselves.'  
  
The priest took his position at the head of the party, addressing for the music to begin with a wave of his hands. The traditional wedding song was heard loudly and clearly in the back round.  
  
All attention was fixed on Madison, Lily's 7 year old cousin, who, besides Lily herself, was the only other magical family member. She obidently pranced down the aisle, tossing white flower petals all around in her wake.  
  
Justin, James's cousin, walked steadily after Madison. Perched atop his arms was a bright green velvety throw pillow, gold trim around the edges, and on top of that was the ring. A perfect golden ring.  
  
Next followed the bridesmaids, bowing their heads slightly, trying hard not to grin. Ali was just about to laugh at the look on Remus's face. From his position in the back, being an usher, he had gasped and stared, open mouthed, when Sierra had walked down the gazebo steps and on the red carpet.  
  
Sierra grinned, seeing her brother's face glowing in admiration at her. His eyes turned on Ali, and the look was beyond decribing. You could practically see his love for both of the girls, bouncing of of him, though the love for them both was quite different.  
  
The bridesmaid dresses were truly beautiful. Both Ali and Sierra looked amazing in white halter dresses, their hair done up nicely, and their make up toned to perfection.  
  
Back in the house, staring out at the crowd, Lily took in a shuddering breath. She could see Madison and Sierra and Ali, all looking stunning in fancy clothes - even little Madison. She noticed Remus's back to her, tuxedo and all, looking very grown up. She glanced up at Sirius, and noticed his eyes glazed on his sister and girlfriend. And she noticed James, her James, about to become her husband. Lily smiled to herself, and found that she wasn't nervous at all. This was the moment that she'd been waiting for, ever since they'd played in their first sandbox together.  
  
She couldn't help but whimper: her parents were supposed to be here for her. James's parents were supposed to be here for her. She needed both sets to be complete, as she knew James did as well. With one last look in the mirror at herself, she smoothly paced outside.  
  
As soon as the bride hit the soft padded ground, everyone in the audience stood respectfully. Lily walked past Remus, shooting him a small grin. He smiled back, giving her thumbs up.  
  
She swallowed slowly, not daring to look into the faces of the guests. Lily felt flashes of light graze her sides, hearing all the clicks of cameras. As she reached the alter and every behind her sat down, she looked at Sirius and began to tear up silently. Sirius smiled at her, and she could see that he was just as happy for her as she was for herself. A grin broke out upon her face, now lightly smattered with tear drops.  
  
And now Lily faced James. She'd never seen him look so handsome. Well, maybe it was because before, he was just cute. Hot maybe, but never handsome. Handsome makes you sound old and aged, too mature sounding to be used for James. But there was no other word for it now. He truly had become the man he'd always wanted to become, with having a serious nature.  
  
As the priest began to speak his words, James gazed at Lily, unsmilingly. She looked so young, so beautiful, she seemed so fragile. Her bright green eyes were wet and shinny; her Christmas hair was hanging loosely down, though a veil in the back covered it. She'd gotten some make up applied to her as well: rosy cheeks and very lightly eye shadowed eyelids. Her lips were full, red and glossy. Her mouth parted as she repeated the words the priest said to her. James quickly followed suit.  
  
With Lily's hand in his, it just felt right. Nothing in the world could have taken him away from this moment. Nothing at all. And as James whispered the final words of "I do," to his soon-to- be wife, he realized that it would be the last time she would be speaking as Lily Evans.  
  
"I do," she said softly.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well???? Wudd'ya think????? Like I said, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I left you guys hanging like, forever! I should have the next chappie up by Xmas, I'm thinking, alright? I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review!) 


End file.
